The Transplant
'The Transplant '''is the last part of the ninth episode of Season Two (the 22nd episode) of Courage the Cowardly Dog. Plot Muriel has Courage dig a hole in the ground so she can plant a new flower as her previous one died. Courage digs very deep in the ground and finds a bone. Professor Frith and a crew of archaeologists appear out of nowhere and begin digging and eventually uncover the entire skeleton of a Kangaroo Monster. Courage finds out more information about it from Computer and learns that it is an extinct species of prehistoric animal that enjoyed crushing things. Courage attempts to tell Muriel how valuable the bones are but Eustace accuses him of being a "stupid bone-stealing dog" while trying to auction them to the archaeologists and falls off the roof. Having suffered a very severe (yet in actuality an impossible) spinal injury, Dr. Vindaloo uses the bone from the Kangaroo Monster to repair Eustace's back (in a "very delicate procedure" involving him hammering it into his back with a large mallet). That night Eustace wakes up in terrible back pain and goes to the bathroom. Then he turns into a Kangaroo Monster version of himself and abducts Muriel and rampages through Nowhere and all the way to Paris with her in his pouch. Panicking, Courage consults Computer and learns that the only thing that can defeat Eustace now is another Kangaroo Monster. So he undergoes the same "very delicate procedure" by Dr. Vindaloo and becomes a Kangaroo Monster himself. He confronts Eustace and the two fight. First by throwing things at each other, then a painting contest (which Courage wins by painting the real-life ''Mona Lisa), and finally Courage uses a giant slingshot to launch giant croissants into Eustace's mouth after he climbs on top of the Eiffel Tower. Courage ultimately claims victory after overfeeding Eustace and making him crash off the tower. Courage and Muriel return home and Courage is reverted back to normal after Vindaloo removes the Kangaroo Monster bone from him with "no side-effects" (which again is wrong after Courage is seen hopping with Muriel, but he doesn't mind). Meanwhile Eustace (still an obese Kangaroo Monster) has become a pastry-eating champion in Paris. Characters Main Characters: *Courage *Muriel *Eustace Minor Characters: *Professor Frith *Archaeologists *Nowhere Newsman *Computer *Kangaroo Monster *Dr. Vindaloo Cameos: *Space Chicken (Appears in thought bubble and video) *Squirrel (Appears in thought bubble) *Whale (Appears in thought bubble) *Le Quack *Mona Lisa (as a painting only) Trivia *First appearance of the Kangaroo Monster. *Returning appearances of Professor Frith, Dr. Vindaloo and Le Quack. *The Space Chicken is seen inside Courage's thought bubble and appears in the Kangaroo Monster video. *Features an ad for "Dilly Drops", named after creator John R. Dilworth (see gallery below) *When Eustace and Courage are transformed into the form of kangaroos, they have pouches, and Muriel is seen being carried in Eustace's as if she were a joey. This is rather ironic since only female kangaroos have pouches which can carry their joeys. *When the Space Chicken gets squashed by the Kangaroo Monster, it laughs a high-pitched version of Courage's laugh. *Le Quack makes a cameo: he appears in Paris as an accordion player in a beret. When he sees Eustace and Courage fight, he comments, "American swine." *This episode showcases several famous French monuments: the Arc de Triomphe, the Louvre (and the glass pyramid in front of it), the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame. It also riffs French culture: croissants, someone in a Napoleon costume, accordion players wearing berets, painting and an appreciation for good food. *This episode is a parody of kaiju movies and the video game Primal Rage; Dexter's Laboratory also parodied kaiju in the episode "Monstory" (complete with a fight where Dexter and Dee Dee call their attacks) and the episode "Last But Not Beast." Courage-Mona Lisa.png|Courage's painting of Mona Lisa Courage Kangaroo 2.png|Courage Kangaroo confronts Eustace 3.png|Courage Kangaroo about to launch a Croissant 4.png|the bone 5.png|the whole skeleton 6.png|Computer skeleton 7.png|kangaroo 8.png|Eustace Kangaroo 9.png|Courage vs Eustace 10.png|Eustace's painting Dilly_Drops.png|An advertisement for "Dilly Drops" on the TV Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2001